Everything in Love
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: A little drabble on Inu and Kag after her return to the Feudal Era. Major Fluff. Rated M: For heavy sexual implications.


**Hello, everyone! I'm here with my sixth fanfiction. This is my second Inuyasha fanfic. I have to say, this is the most mature fanfic I've written so far, but I feel that I owe it to Inuyasha and Kagome. After everything they went through in the show, I feel they deserve a more mature love. Viewers beware. This fanfic has STRONG sexual implications. Do NOT read unless you're ready for such a thing. That being said, I hope you all enjoy the show! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or any of its characters.

**Summary: **A little drabble on Inu and Kag after her return to the Feudal Era. Major Fluff**. Rated M**: For heavy sexual implications.

Everything in Love

Fangs, and claws. Just the mere thought of these things would leave most women terrified, however, Kagome Higurashi was not most women.

She loved the way he held her. She loved the way his fangs felt as they gently nipped down her neck, or the way his claws tickled down her sides as he caressed her soft skin.

The miko shivered. Speaking of which...

Inuyasha gave a soft purr of satisfaction as Kagome tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to the sensitive skin of her throat.

Loving her had become so easy in the months since her return. It really hadn't taken him long to express his feelings for her. Absence truly did make the heart grow fonder.

The Hanyou tentatively rested his hand on her thigh, earning a soft whimper in response.

This was their third time, and he was still as shy and gentle as the first time.

Kagome smiled.

She would never forget their first time together. The way he whispered her name into her hair as she took off his shirt, how he trembled every time she touched his skin, or the way the soft grass had felt beneath her. They had laid there on that riverbank for hours afterward, just basking in the afterglow. He had asked for her hand in marriage right after, nearly crying when she'd said yes.

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, causing Kagome to giggle lightly.

"I love your laugh," the half-demon whispered.

Kagome shivered.

It was always so soft now, the way he spoke to her. A far cry from when they had been on their travels.

"I love you," the miko finally whispered back, biting back a whimper when Inuyasha squeezed her thigh affectionately.

Trembling, she reached up to rub his ears.

Inuyasha gave a sharp gasp.

Oh, how he loved this. Kagome was the only one who seemed to know just where to touch, and how gently. Of course, he had never had this type of relationship before, but everything with Kagome just seemed so right.

Inuyasha couldn't prevent the whimper that escaped him as he felt Kagome run her lips along the very edge of his right ear, breathing into softly.

Kagome smiled once again.

She loved doing this to him. Deep inside, she had always known that he liked having his ears touched. Only when she had started using it as foreplay did she find out just how much.

The miko gave another soft whimper as he settled his weight above her, his hardness pressing against her bare thigh.

They were so simple, the words that had led to this.

"I'm pregnant."

The words had seemingly lit a proverbial fire in Inuyasha, and here they were, laying naked together in eachother's arms not even an hour later.

Kagome trembled lightly.

She was going to be a mother! She wasn't exactly sure how good she'd be at it, but she'd certainly enjoy every second of it.

The miko shuddered as happy tears began to run down her cheeks.

Here it was. It was like her every little wish had finally came true.

Kagome hadn't even been certain that she would ever be able to travel through the well again. Not only had she been reunited with Inuyasha, but in a very short time, she would be giving birth to his child. An occurrence that she only dared to dream of before.

She had to smile when she felt the warm tongue licking the salty tears from her face.

Inuyasha had become so attentive. Since her return, he had hardly left her side.

She almost had to laugh.

They had done their fair share of sneaking off together. Away from the prying eyes that might judge them, which is what had ultimately lead to their first joining. Their second time had been their wedding night, but Kagome had a feeling that it was their first time that had invoked her to conceive.

Either way, Inuyasha was more than overjoyed. At any moment, she wouldn't be surprised to find him running out of their hut, and parading around the village, telling everyone he met about her pregnancy.

Kagome glanced up at him when she felt his attentions stop.

His eyebrows were knitted together, and he was giving her such an intensely critical look.

Kagome smiled.

She knew that look. He was worried. Her tears must have upset him.

"Are-are you ok, Kagome. I'm not hurting you, am I?," he muttered softly, unable to look her in the eyes.

The miko smiled, brushing the bangs from his forehead.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I'm just...happy."

"Then why are you crying?," the Hanyou returned in a rather confused tone.

Kagome laughed lightly, stroking his cheek softly.

"Trust me, Inuyasha, they're happy tears."

The half-demon cocked his head in a confused manner.

"Happy tears?"

Kagome nodded, massaging his ears lightly, causing him to let out a pleasant sigh.

"Sure. Think about it, I never thought I'd even get to see you again, now we're married with a baby on the way. It's just...so overwhelming."

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, a smirk pulling at his lips.

"I know what ya mean. It...it was hell, Kagome. I didn't think that well would ever work again. You have no idea."

Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"You're wrong," she murmured softly, burying her face into his neck, "I know exactly what it was like. I was so lost without you."

Inuyasha's lip trembled, and he quickly buried his face into her hair.

Kagome ran her hands slowly down his bare back, feeling his smooth skin.

She smiled when she felt him shudder.

He was so sensitive to her touch. He always had been.

"Well, it doesn't matter, cause we're together now, and I'll never let you out of my sight again," Inuyasha murmured into her soft hair, sending a shiver through her.

Kagome gave a soft moan as she felt him sink into her, gently kissing the mate mark on her neck that he had given her the first time they had made love.

Inuyasha smiled, and brought his lips to hers, running his tongue along her bottom lip for entrance.

Kagome whimpered, happily complying.

It had always been like this between them. She had never had it in her to really deny him anything, let alone her love.

The miko turned her attentions back to his ears, gently massaging the sensitive appendages.

Moaning, Inuyasha began to move against her. He smiled when he heard her sharp gasp, followed by a slightly louder moan.

"From now until the day I die, well always be together. Mark my words, Kagome, as long as there's a breath in me, I'll never leave your side," the Hanyou whispered, kissing her forehead.

Kagome felt her toes curl as her orgasm took over, whimpering softly.

Inuyasha followed soon after, his whole body shaking as he found his own release.

"I love you so much," Kagome whispered, gently rubbing his back as Inuyasha pulled the blankets over them, cuddling at her side.

Inuyasha smiled softly.

He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her love, but he would definitely cherish it for the rest of his life.

"I love you too," he finally whispered in reply, resting his head against her shoulder.

Smiling once more, he gently placed a hand on her stomach.

Soon, there would be another that he would have to protect, and love. He couldn't honestly say that he wasn't looking forward to it.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I know I sure enjoyed typing it up. :) Feel free to leave feedback. Catch you guys later :D**


End file.
